No Free Will
by dm300charmed
Summary: The Charmed men have their free will taken. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

This story is a complete work of fiction.

**Chapter 1**

It had been six months since Paige, Phoebe and Piper had defeated the Triad. Chris and Wyatt had popped back from the future to make sure everything was still ok. They were all sitting down top a home cooked meal in the manner before they went back. Piper, Leo, both young and older versions of Wyatt and Chris, Phoebe, Coop, Paige and Henry. Suddenly everything went black and when they came to the girls and the children had gone but somebody new had taken Piper's place.

This stranger was about 6.2" and was blond with a perfectly sculpted face and piercing blue eyes. He wore converse, black jeans and a tight white t-shirt which showed of his perfectly sculpted form perfectly, not too much muscle but enough to make you go wow!

"What sort of a demon are you then?" spat Chris

"Oh I'm not a demon; I'm a witch like you and your brother there."

"An evil witch that's just great now where is my wife?" asked a startled Henry.

"No not evil just curious I am James Oak and your wives and children are safe asleep in another plane till we're done here."

"So you're an oak" said Coop

"Who are the oaks" asked Wyatt

"One of the oldest most powerful families" his father replied

"Second only to yours" added coop

"That's very nice," said Henry, "but what do you want?"

"For years I have followed the charmed ones watching them fight and fight over and over then I asked myself what drove them and then it hit me, it is there men so being gay myself and naturally curious I thought I would see what made you tick."

"What do you mean?" James pulled a crystal set into a solid gold base out of thin air.

"But that's a crystal of old, you can't have that!" exclaimed Leo

"It's been in my family for centuries" he said calmly.

"What's a crystal of old?" asked Chris

"A Crystal so powerful that when used with a spell it can override free will."

"So what's he going to do with it"

"This" he said:

"From ancient time this power came,

Now to be used once again,

Past forgotten your future mine,

My will shall be a burning sign,

Men and servitude is now your desire

Obey me or face the fire."

Each of the men sitting around the table glowed a little and then they were still and expressionless.

"Well now we'll have some fun won't we?"

"Yes master" they all said in unison. This spell was a powerful one, he thought to himself. He had single handed turned all the men in the charmed ones life gay and into his servants, the possibilities were endless.

**Chapter 2**

James transported them all across to his apartment, he had specifically decorated for this occasion. In the main room was the biggest bed you have ever seen and a very comfortable looking sofa took up the rest of the room. Off the room you could see a bath room and a room which looked like it was full of bondage equipment.

"Now to get the party started" he said. "Coop, Wyatt when I say to start you are going to get upon to the bed and slowly strip each other to your underwear and this goes for all of you every time a piece of their clothing is removed you will become more turned on and attracted to each other and me, you three sit down and watch. Ok Coop, Wyatt start."

They climbed up onto the bed and Wyatt undid the buttons of Coop's shirt and slid it over his shoulders and the light caught his tanned, smooth chest and then Coop did the same to Wyatt. They reached their boxers and two definitive bulges could be seen in the material

"Now kiss" instructed James. "And don't stop until I tell you to, and don't be afraid to let your hands wander."

As soon as he saw their lips touch he could feel himself wanting a part of the action.

"Leo, Chris I think its time for some father-son bonding" They stood up, he look at Chris and recited:

"In your mind you shall find,

Dominance and bondage combined."

Then he looked at Leo and recited:

"In your mind you shall find,

Submission and bondage combined."

He saw the spark in Chris's eye and Leo's shoulders slump slightly.

"You can go through there," he pointed to the room filled with bondage equipment, "and put your new found skills to the test." He watched them leave and thought how interesting that could get and how he would have to go and check up on them later.

"You two, go take a shower and do whatever you want," he said directed at Coop and Wyatt. "Alone at last Henry" He stood up. "Now what should we do with you, you are a gay virgin aren't you Henry?"

"Yes master"

"Good, now follow my lead, you should have some gay instincts and urges, it was in the spell"

James stepped towards him and slid his hands up his t-shirt, through his chest and over his nipples. He pulled the t-shirt over his head and placed Henry's hands under his own. He loved the feel as the t-shirt was pulled of him and he pushed Henry onto the bed, he started with his mouth and kissed all the way down and then undid Henry's jeans and pulled them off. He saw the bulge in the white boxers he was faced with begin to harden. He began to nibble on his nipple and he felt as Henry's hands explored his back and ass. He made his way up and stuck his tongue down his throat and he got a shock at how inventive Henry was with his. He pulled away and pulled down Henry's boxers to reveal and 8" uncut beauty.

"I think you should get some practice with yourself thinking about men but you cannot cum till I tell you to" Henry began to jerk off. James popped his head in the bathroom to see a soapy haired Coop pounding Wyatt's hot virgin ass. Time to check on father and son he thought.

**Chapter 3**

When James entered his special room the first thing he saw was Chris wearing a leather X harness and a leather jock strap that made his body pop.

"Wow, Chris you dress up good and oh Leo"

Leo was chained to the ceiling with his hands above his head and was wearing nothing but a cock ring and a collar.

"Well I think its my turn" he said, he looked at Chris.

"What was learnt is now forgotten,

You are now a submissive bottom"

Chris's shoulders slumped as he lost his confidence and dominance.

"Take those of and place the harness on me and remove my shoes, jeans and socks."

"Yes master" Chris obeyed and once he was finished he was stark naked and James was only wearing a harness and his boxers.

"First things first" He reached for another cock ring and slipped it over Chris's balls and then added a collar to the ensemble. He then lead Chris over and chained him to the ceiling also. He then added a ball and gag and stood back and admired his work.

"Who to have first then, Chris I think." He walked towards Chris and turned him around so he faced the wall then he took out his own 8½" uncut cock which was rock solid by now, he suited up lubed Chris's ass and shoved it into him. Chris made a little noise but it was muffled. The sound began to die down after he had pounded and pounded a few times more he kept going and going, when he felt he was close he yelled, "Leo on your knees and open your mouth." He pulled out and he felt Chris relax. He finished himself of bare with his hand and let it rip all over Leo's face. "Clean that all up with your tongues" he instructed to the both of them as he undid Chris's gag.

As he watched them lick Leo's face and chest and as his mind wandered to the self serving parole officer and the uncle and nephew who were getting to know each other better he thought he may release them….. in a week or so ….maybe

To be continued…maybe

P.S. Comments appreciated please.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is a complete work of fiction and does not represent the sexuality of any of the actors included.

After lots of positive comments I have decided to add another chapter but again will only continue if comments are received.

No Free Will

Chapter 4

James left Chris and Leo to it and returned to Henry. Henry was still jerking himself off and had a finger up his arse.

"Stop and turn over" said James and Henry obeyed instantly.

"On your knees and bend over" he continued to direct Henry till he was in the position he wanted, bent over with his hole exposed. James walked over to Henry ditching the harness as he went and ran his hands along Henry's back. He ran a finger lightly over his hole and then licked it and shoved it straight into Henry's ass. Henry jumped a little but quickly got himself together. James removed the finger and bent over and began to rim Henry. He continued to let his tongue slip in and out of Henry's virgin hole. He stopped suddenly

"Turn around and sit up" Henry obliged "Who out of the men here do you find most attractive Henry, honestly?"

"Honestly sir, Leo"

"Well then I'll let him pop your cherry, but I still want you so you are going to fuck me now" without hesitation Henry stood up and picked James up and dropped him onto the bed, he lifted up James's legs and reached for the lube. After he was lubed up Henry shoved his 8 inch cock straight into James ass. James moaned with the sudden pleasure and began to jerk himself off as he was fucked. Henry continued to fuck him. When he could feel himself about to cum he called out.

"Oh, Yeah fuck me Henry!" Wyatt and Coop appeared from the bathroom and James said to them "Go and get Chris and Leo and bring me a butt plug" And as he was saying that Henry began to shoot his load up his ass. After Henry had finished and was pulling out James began to cum and shot his load all over Henry's furry chest. He licked his cum of Henry's chest the others returned and Coop handed James a butt plug which he inserted in his own ass to keep Henry's cum in.

"Saving it for later" he said.

Chapter 5

When Henry was cleaned up James stood up and turned to face all the men.

"Line up" he told them and they lined up. He approached Leo and looked him in the eye and recited:

"Submissive is no longer you,

Dominant you shall be too,

Bondage shall be your game,

Henry you will tame."

He walked along the line to Henry and instructed him, "for now Leo is your master and you will do whatever he tells you." He stepped back "now both of you go" They left the room and it was not long before they herd a muffled yelp. He turned his attention back to the three remaining men. "Now what to do" he wondered aloud. He surveyed the studs in front of him the gorgeous cupid, the hunky older brother and Chris still wearing his collar and cock ring. "First things first" James said and he clicked his fingers and Chris's cock ring and collar disappeared so he was left completely naked like his captor, uncles and brother. James walked up to him.

"Submissive and dominant now you are not,

Both have now been forgot."

With Chris's persona now back to normal the fun could begin.

Chapter 6

"Wyatt and Chris brothers forever

Tied to the floor on all fours together"

He turned to Coop and said "I've had Chris and you've had Wyatt time for a trade" Coop smiled, grabbed the lube and lined up behind his younger nephew. Within seconds Chris and Coop were moaning in pleasure as Coop pounded mercilessly into Chris's hole.

"Now your turn" James said spanking Wyatt and he lubed up his dick and shoved into Wyatt's tight hole. More yelps echoed from the other room as James beat into Wyatt's ass. Wyatt was clenching every time James hit his spot and after 10 minutes of fucking his slave James began to cum shooting his load straight up Wyatt's ass. James walked round to the front of Wyatt and stood with his ass in Wyatt's face.

"Clean out my ass Wyatt" he instructed so Wyatt removed the but plug from his ass and began to lap up the cum from his uncle that spilled out. Chris began to shout.

"Yes oh Yes" as Coop hit his spot and came in his nephew's ass. He then knelt down and cleaned out his hole. When Wyatt had finished Henry's cum James recited:

"Chris now find yourself free,

Fuck your brother like me."

Chris began immediately and James pulled Coop to the bed and whispered in his ear. "Relax" and he began to kiss up his stomach, his tongue flickered across Coop's nipples, he continued up the nape of his neck till he reached his destination and Coop's lips parted as he and James began to kiss passionately as the to naked studs coiled themselves around each other as Chris added his own load to James's in Wyatt's ass and a moan of pleasure drifted through from the other room.

To be continued maybe


End file.
